A Warriors Heart- Book 1: Into the Forest
by XxHoneyfrostxX
Summary: Louise is a kittypet who is thrown out of her home. She races around the forest and finds the three clans... but will she stay or will she go back to another home? Story better than summary Warriors copyright Erin Hunter Story idea characters copyright me
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**FireClan**

**Leader-** Icestar- small white she-cat with pale green eyes

**Deputy-** Vixenfang- black she-cat with white legs, tail, ears, and muzzle with blue eyes

Apprentice, Rockpaw

**Medicine Cat-** Marigoldleaf- golden-colored she-cat with white paws and tail tip along with vivid blue eyes

Apprentice, Leafwhisker

**Warriors**

Ivyblaze- pale gray-and-white she-cat with pale green eyes, former Medicine Cat

Mintblaze- ginger tom with short fur, a white muzzle and amber eyes

Wildpelt- silver tom with short fur, a white tail top and blue eyes

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Tigerheart- brown tabby she-cat with short fur and green eyes

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Shallowpelt- white tom with short fur, black tabby stripes and blue eyes

Whitefur- white she-cat with short fur and orange eyes

Skyclaw- pale gray she-cat with fluffy fur and blue eyes

**Apprentice**

Leafwhisker- brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Rockpaw- gray tom with amber eyes

Crowpaw- smoky gray tom, blue eyes

Frostpaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Lakewatcher- brown-and-white tabby she-cat and blue eyes, (mother of Wildpelt's kits: Mousekit, Nutkit, Echokit)

Mapleclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes, (expecting Shallowpelt's kits)

Ashleap- gray she-cat with blue eyes (foster mother to Blackkit)

**Kits**

Mousekit- brown tom, blue eyes

Nutkit- brown-and-white tabby she-cat , blue eyes

Echokit- silver she-kit, blue eyes

Blackkit- black tom, dark green eyes

**Elders**

Jaytalon- silver tabby tom with blind, blue eyes

**ThistleClan**

**Leader-** Mintstar- silver she-cat, blue eyes

**Deputy-** Smallfang- small brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat-** Nutpelt- brown tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Frecklepaw

**FlintClan**

**Leader-** Darkstar- dark gray almost black tom, green eyes

**Deputy-** Daisystem- white she-cat with ginger tabby patches, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-** Leafstorm- brown tabby tom


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Well Jigsaw what do you think of your little ones?", _that must be my mother she sounds so sweet and I love the sound of her voice _the kitten thought "Well they're just gorgeous, Hattie" he replied, _and my father he sounds so strong, so proud he must be the one who was called Jigsaw and my mother is Hattie! _The kitten thought again. Then a huge noise stopped across the floor and She found herself pressing against her mother's belly and covering her face with her paws in horror and another ball of fur against her on her side, _I'm not alone I have a brother or a sister _ she thought once more. "Well done Hattie you've had beautiful kittens" a loud voice spoke but at the same time it felt gentle and soothing "Let's name the little boy Jake" it said again, _a name! He gets a name! _the kitten thought angrily then swiped her paws around _me too! I want a name too! _she thought "Look at that she's a little fighter" the loud voice said "Let's call her Louise as one day she will be a famous warrior".

At once Louise stopped flailing her paws around in the empty air, _a name? _Louise thought a purr rose from the two bigger cats as they agreed with the loud voice, "Thank-you Vanny" Hattie purred, but the bigger sound now known to Louise at Vanny left as she didn't understand her mother's gratitude. At once sleep clouded her and she found herself sleeping.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Louise turned to her side but unfortunately her mouth met Jakes foot! She spat not liking the taste. Her brother stirred then jumped away from her side, the sound of his paws was soft against the hard floor. _He must have opened his eyes _she thought _I have to open mine_. Louise successfully opened her eyes, she looked around… her brother was playing with a ball of yarn and her parents, Hattie and Jigsaw, were grooming each other's fur. "You opened your eyes!" Jake squeaked, to her surprise he had green eyes but Hattie had blue and Jigsaw had amber! "Momma! Pappa!" he called at once the older cats stumbled sleepily towards them, "My goodness Louise! Your eyes are violet!" Hattie exclaimed "aren't violet eyes normal?" she asked hoping that she wasn't some sort of monster "No sweetheart and if Vanny found out she would…" Hattie began to reply but the housefolk's big feet stomped towards them.

"Oh Louise you…" Vanny started but then gasped at what she saw "Y-you h-have v-v-violet e-e-eyes" she stammered, then two bigger housefolk stomped towards them the male grabbed Louise and shoved her in a sac, "Daddy what are you doing?" Vanny asked "Vanessa, we have to get rid of this kitten" he replied, Vanny burst in tears "It's not fair!" she screamed, Louise meowed sadly using her claws and scraping the sac trying to rip it open, _What are they going to do? _Louise thought "We have to throw her in the river" the male housefolk replied "NO!" Vanny screamed again this time even louder "She has purple eyes Vanessa! She will bring us harm and pain!" he shouted. Then he left the house, Louise was in panic she made a hole and squeezed through it, she ran, she ran as fast as her paws could carry her. She didn't care where she went as long as she was far away from the housefolk.

Then as if by lightning another shape emerged and jumped on Louise, she struggled and meowed in distress, "Crowpaw! That's enough!" another shaped came and growled at the once on top of Louise. "But Ashleap I was just doing my duty" Crowpaw snarled "And you've done that, she's just a kit!" Ashleap replied ignoring the anger and frustration in Crowpaw's voice, "Even so Ashleap, she's a kittypet look at her collar" another cat growled "So, a kit is a kit there is no difference between a clanborn kit and a kittypet kit" she spat, "We will take this kit back to FireClan" she announced "But a _kittypet _she will just go back to her filthy twoleg nest" he spat. "And more importantly who will take care of it?!" Crowpaw snarled "I will, I have lost my two kits and I'm prepared to share the remaining milk with her, I'm sure Blackkit won't mind… I'm taking care of him too after all Brightmist died when he was born and took his sisters with her" Ashleap said sorrowfully. Crowpaw glared at the she-cat but made no effort to argue, Brightmist was his mother after all, he let Louise go and Ashleap picked her up walking through the trees and bushes.

"Greetings Ashleap" a small white she-cat said "What do you have in your jaws?" she asked "A kit, Icestar, a kit" Ashleap replied, "she smells like a kittypet" Icestar retorted "but she is too young to survive in the open" Ashleap said a spark of desperation in her voice. "Very well, you have lost you kits and it wouldn't hurt to take care of another one" Icestar said "Thank-you Icestar" Ashleap thanked then wandered towards the nursery. "Ashleap is that prey?" a little voice asked "No Blackkit it's a kit" Ashleap replied lying down and placing Louise close to her body. "Another one?" he asked confused, "Yes Blackkit now why don't you get to sleep" Ashleap meowed sleepily.


End file.
